Travel To Termania
by Hiei-Touya-icedemon
Summary: Malon, Link, Zelda, and Saria are living in a house that was in a hidden area of Hyrule. Then, due to the intensity of the war of Hyrule, they flee to Termania. On hold.
1. The War

"Look Link" Zelda called over to him, "look at the news!". Link sighed and walked over. It said that the war of Hyrule was just getting worse. "zoras against gorons, sheikah against hylains, this is crazy!" Zelda screeched "what are we supposed to do?!". Link, Zelda, Malon, and Saria had run away to a closed off area in Hyrule when the war had started. They all lived together in one house, no where else was safe. Few places had not been hit. Malon was cooking breakfast for herself, and Saria all of a sudden burst out of her room, looking like she was about to cry. "Link! th-they hit...they hit...the k-kokori forest!!!" "NO! how could they?" the Kokori, like Saria, never grew up. They were only children! "there's only one safe place I can think of" Link whispered. "where" Zelda asked. "Termania" he responded quietly. "NO!" Malon cried, "It can't be that bad yet!". Link warped the four to the Kakariko graveyard.  
  
In a blur of purple light, the four arrived on the platform of the graveyard. Lunk's coat swayed in the wind, Malon began to cry, Zelda balled up her fists, and Saria began to pray by one of the graves. The graveyard was packed, almost no space for graves were left. Link nodded to the three others, and they began to walk to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon's old home. Malon took her horse, Royalty, out of his stall. Link removed Epona, his own horse, from her stall. They rode silently to the coral, where Saria and Zelda's horses, Lightning and Stormy, were playing (a/n everyone is young, you know, 10. oh, and in a next part, just so you know, ZELDA IS THE SAGE OF TIME!!! Time powers just will not help her! okay, done!).  
  
author's notes: so, how was that? it was ultra-short, I know, but please review. and to think, back when I wasn't an author, I used to think those who asked for reviews were insane. but now that I am one, well, it's different. now, ask for reviews in your stories if you want 'em, cause I feel bad and I'm gonna do it for every chapter they want them in! but my whole meaning of this was to say PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Flee

disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
author's notes: when I change to other characters, it will not be the same time. such as, if I left Link at 12:30 in the morning and went to Malon, it would not be 12:30.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Link, Zelda, Malon, and Saria rode to Lake Hylia. They slipped past a battle between Zoras and Hylains. Or, almost did. Malon was ripped off royalty, because she was a hylain. Link, who was seriously endangering himself as a hylain, jumped in and fought for her. He managed to knock out two Zora and grab her, throwing Malon on Epona and whacking Royalty. He ran to the tree, where they all dismounted. Zelda and Saria used all the sage magic that they could muster, only making a hole big enough for one. They slipped Malon through and Ruto popped up.  
  
She summoned all her sage magic, and, with the other two and Zelda's other magic, normal magic, ripped a hole in the space and time big enough for four more. They hurriedly jumped through, and closed it up. They looked around them. It was some strange place, but the sages of the five seemed to know where they were.  
  
"we're in Termania" Ruto whispered, and Saria nodded. "how do you guys know?" Link askd. "yes, and where is Termania?" Malon asked. "it's another world altogether" Zelda explained, "and we're sages, so we can communicate with the sages here too".  
  
"other sages?" Link asked. Zelda nodded and told him and Malon to hold on to them. They shrugged and floated off into another chamber of sages.  
  
"welcome" a voice echoed through the room. Seven people, some creatures of Hyrule, some not. "introduction" one said. They nodded, and the one standing where Saria's symbol would be stepped up.  
  
"I'm Makar, a Korok, and the sage of wind" he stepped back. Next was where Darunia's symbol would be, "Medli, Rito, sage of ice". Next was Impa's pad, "Narunta, deku scrub, sage of rock". Where Ruto would stand was, "Laruto, zora, sage of snow". Next was Nabooru's spot, "Fado, Goron, sage of Earth".Last was where Zelda stood, "my name is Sora, I am the leader of the sages, a Termanian, the bearer of the triforce of knowlege, and the sage of energy".  
  
"there's another triforce?" Link whispered to Zelda. "only in Termania and Hyrule" she hissed back at him, "we are the only two worlds who have our own goddesses and sages, all the rest were created by accedent, and none of them florish half as well. we're sister countries".  
  
"yes" Sora said, she'd obviously heard them, "let me show you". Two other figures floated in. "introduce yourselves" she said to them.  
  
One shrugged and stepped forward, "I'm Romani, a Termanian, and the bearer of the triforce of freedom". "I'm guessing that's in the middle, like my triforce of purity?" Malon asked. Romani nodded, and the other one, a boy this time, stepped forward. "I'm Komali, the hero of energy, a Termanian, and the holder of the triforce of bravery".  
  
Zelda gulped, and stepped forward, "I'm Zelda, sage of time, a hylain, leader of the sages, and the holder of the triforce of widom". The others began to follow her example. "Link, hero of time, bearer of the triforce of courage, and a hylain" "I'm Ruto, sage of water, and a zora" "name's Malon, bearer of the triforce of purity, and a hylain" "my name is Saria, I'm a kokori and the sage of forest".  
  
"I take it you came because of the war?" Sora asked, and they nodded, "very well, I'll help you all find suitable places to live". Romani walked up, "Malon, you're a rancher, right". Malon nodded. "great, you can come and live on my ranch!". Malon brightened up.  
  
Soon, Saria was regestered to live in the mayor's house, but for a price. She was to be the town assistant. Zelda and Link would share the two-person room at the inn, and Ruto was the new flutest for the band, the indigo-go's. Saria lived in the room that the mayor's son, Kaifei, used to live in, but now he was grown up and married to the innkeeper, Anju. They had two children, one a baby, and one was four. The children often went to their gandmother's one person room, but loved to play in the bunk room. Or Aniteras, the four year old, did. But then gain, they did sleep in their parent's two person room, in a crib and small bed.  
  
When Saria got to her new house, she began to explore. There was a desk in the front lobby, and to the left was the mayor's office. His wife met people in the place to the right, and in there was a door, which lead to the bedroom of the mayor and his wife. There was a curtain, which had a bed behind it. There was alos a desk and chair, which Saria immidietly felt.  
  
"oak" Saria said. Living in the Kokori forest, she knew what wood felt like by heart. She knew that soon the mayor's house would feel like home, and the mayor and his wife would feel like parents. There was really only one thing missing that would make it feel like home.  
  
Saria ran to the store and bought three flower pots, two large and one x-small. She filled them with dirt from north clock town, and raced back to east. Inside her room, she placed the two large on either side of her bed, and the small on her desk. Then, using her powers, grew a small flower in the small, and a small tree in each of the larges. Finnally, she laid down to sleep.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Link and Zelda walked into the inn, seeing immidietly the front desk. There stood Anju.  
  
"Anju!" Link called, having come to Termania before. "oh, Link!" she said, "you have a reservation?". He nodded, and brought up Zelda. Anju gave them each a key, and they raced up the stairs.  
  
Zelda watched as Link used his key to open the middle door. She gasped as she saw the room. It had two beds, and Link quickly fell down in one and was soon fast asleep. Now Zelda took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack, thinking, 'now I can explore'.The room had two beds, with a small dresser next to both.  
  
There was a two person table, right in front of a fire. Zelda put her few clothes she'd grabbed into one of the dressers, and took off her high heeled shoes, 'won't be needing those again' she thought, putting her sneakers next to the table. Then she quietly walked out the door, making sure that her key was in her pocket.  
  
Her feet made no noise as they walked down the hall, going to the door on the left. She found that it opened easily, and walked in. Two adults were playing cards at a four person table. In the room were four sets of bunk beds.She smiled and left.  
  
Next, Zelda headed to the one on the right. It did not open, so she looked through a crack. There was a four-year old playing with a doll, an atult watching, and a baby sleeping peacefully. Zelda walked down the steps quietly, finding a hallway to the right. In one door was an old woman, who apeared to be sleeping, so Zelda moved on. The entrance to the front desk was also there, and it was deserted, but Zelda saw the time. 9:15. The inn closed at 8:30, so naturally it would be closed.  
  
Zelda began to smell something wonderfull, and that's when she remembered she hadn't had food ince breakfast. Zelda followed the aroma until she got to the kitchen. There was Anju, stirring something. She turned around and saw Zelda, but instead of being suprised, she smiled. "are you hungry, child?". Zelda nodded and Anju motioned for her to come over to the table, where she sat a mug of hot chocolate in front of Zelda, who began to drink.  
  
"what is your name?" Anju asked. "Zelda"."mmm" Anju set a bowl of hot soup in front of her, and she began to eat it earnistly. Once she finished, she began to walk back up to her room. "will you help me out a bit tomarrow?" Anju called to her. Zelda nodded. Once she got back to her bed, she just flopped down.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Malon followed Romani to her ranch. When they got there, Malon gasped. It was twelve times bigger than her own.  
  
"I heard from Sora your farm raises horses mainly" Romani said. "sort of" Malon said, "we're famous for our milk, called Lon Lon Milk, but we keep the cows in the shed and barn. We actually have many more horses". Romani nodded, "we have a few horses, really only two, but we focus on milk". "huh, Royalty?" Malon said. "oh, I forgot, Sora brought your horses here".  
  
"that's the house" Romani said, pointing to the house that connected to the area where the horses were. They sat under a hay roof, with walls on three sides. "the barn is right there, and over there is the chicken house". The barn had a hay roof, and at the very end of the ranch was the house. "what's that?" Malon asked, pointing to the building next to the chicken house. "oh, the dog training ground. Joe works with the chickens, and Millie trains the dogs, but they don't live here. They live somewhere in clock town".  
  
"Cremia!" Romani called, "this is Malon! she's a really good ranch hand and can she live here?". Cremia laughed, "that's fine, is it permanent?". Malon thought about the war of Hyrule and how newspapers said it hadn't really even started yet, even though it had been going on for two years (a/n they are ten, it started when they were eight. I guess Link just went to far back in time or something) "probably" she said. Cremia nodded and said she'd start to make Malon's stuff "start on her bedroom things!" she called out, "and make them green!".  
  
"that's my sister, Cremia" Romani said as they walked back to the house, "she's seventeen. ever since our dad died she's been the owner of the ranch. I'm just a ranch girl. When she said stuff, she means buckets and trowels and hoes and shovels and stuff. Green must be your color. Pink is mine and blue is Cremia's". When they got to the house, Malon did indeed see just about everything lined in either blue or pink. They walked up the stairs to the bedroom, where the beds had blue or pink sheets.  
  
Romani took somethings out of her closet, and began to litterally make a bed. She took a sheet and walked downstairs. "Malon, you stay here, I'm gonna go to town to get some green paint and dye. Can you make a chair like the ones at the table?". When Malon nodded, Romani pointed to a stack of lumber and ran out, leaving the sheet on the table.  
  
Malon was used to working in the hot sun, so she set the right amount of wood outside. With some nails and wood glue, she created a chair and put it at the table. Then Romani came bounding back, riding upon a black horse. She climbed off and said, "this is Thunder, and that one is Honey, but she's Cremia's horse". Romani was pointing at the tan horse next to Epona.  
  
As they set up Malon's bed, Cremia raced in, "dinner's ready". The two bounded down the steps and gulped down three bowls of soup each. Cremia nodded to Romani, who took Malon over to the chicken house. "Joe, it's 7:45, you'd better get going" Romani said, and he left. "now, to gather up the chicks and chickens" Romani said. They quickly got the three chickens, then the chicks.  
  
"-five, six, seven, huh? we only have seven! we're missing one!". Malon spotted it by the tree and grabbed it. Romani put the crate, and the chickens in a cage. Then they told the same thing to Millie, who quickly ran off. They put the dogs in the corrall for them, and closed the gate to it.  
  
They put the horses in the horse area, then Romani clicked a button. Some bars popped up, preventing the animals from leaving. They saw Cremia herding the cows into the shed, and Romani picked up a dog.  
  
"this is Gris" Romani indicated the dog, "he's our dog, not a racer". She put Gris in the bedroom, then flopped down herself.  
  
"Romani?" Malon called. "yeah?" "why did you tell Joe and Millie to go at 7:45?" "oh, well, Romani Ranch closes at 8:00 PM and opens at 10:00 AM" "the ranch was named after you?" "no, I was named after the ranch" "oh". With that, the two girls fell asleep.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ruto sat on the sand at the great bay. The nly time she'd ever encountered sand was the dessert, but that had been harder and thicker and hotter. This was cool and soft, and it felt good on her arms.  
  
"hello" Ruto whipped around. There was another zora standing there. "are you Ruto?" she asked. Ruto nodded. "I'm Niccolle, the lead singer of the indigo-go's. come with me". Ruto jumped happily into the water, eager to follow. After all, water was her best friend. Not only was she a zora, she was the sage of water!  
  
Finnally they arrived at an island. "this is zora cape" Niccole said, "it's the home of the indigo-go's". Ruto followed her in. The place was huge, with twisting paths and gimmering lights. It reminded Ruto of home, Zora's Domain. Near the very end was a stage, and around it were the dressing rooms. But Ruto knew better. These were also their rooms, where they lived.  
  
Niccolle and Ruto were standing on a platform thirty feet above the stage, which was surrounded in water. "let's see how good of a diver you are" Niccolle said. Ruto snickered, she'd been diving off the huge waterfall in Zora's Domain since age two. They jumped off, making one huge splash.  
  
"so, how'd she do?" Niccolle asked another zora, who was working the lights. He and the man tuning the sound box just stared at Ruto wordlessly. "so, how'd she do?" Niccolle demanded again. "p-perfect" the light dude said "yes, absolutely flawless" said sound man. Niccolle looked over at Ruto, who was unfazed by these complements. 'this is not a normal zora' rang through Nicclolle's mind. But she shook it off.  
  
"so, where do I stay?" Ruto asked. "with me". Niccolle lead the young zora to her room. Ruto gasped at it. There were two beds, a giant couch shaped like a shell, and a bunch of papers.  
  
Niccolle handed Ruto a plate of fish, who wolfed it down and fell fast asleep. Niccolle lifted her up and carried her to her bed. 'I was just imagining things' Niccolle thought 'she's just pretty good at diving'.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Now, no matter where they are, an inn, the mayor's house, zora cape, or Romani Ranch, all are asleep, having forgotten the dangers they once were in, and they can finnally have normal lives. Next up, what will happen on their first days in Termania.  
  
author's notes: I've got a lot to say, so LISTEN UP!!! First of all, just like last time, please review. Second, I know Medli is sage of earth and Komali is not a goron and all, but I only used their names. Not even Makar was the same Makar. And last, WHEW!!! That took a while, but I hope it makes up for the short chapter last time! Sayonara bye bye! 


End file.
